Unbeatable Love:Renesmee and Jacob Love Story
by nicholas.higgs.5
Summary: Through any bad and hard times love has a fighting chance. But with Renesmee and Jacob's love the other side doesn't stand a chance
1. Chapter 1

Unbeatable Love: A Renesmee and Jacob Love Story

Chapter 1:

Our Trip

I was in my room packing for our big trip to "Isle Esme". "Isle Esme" was a gift to my Grandma from my Grandpa; it's a huge island just off of Rio de Janerio. My Dad and Mom went there for their honeymoon. My Dad, Mom, and Jacob and I were all going to the island; after begging them to take me. "Are you almost done packing?" my mom asked, standing in the door way. "Ya, I'll be down in a bit", while sitting on my bed surrounded by piles of clothes and shoes. "Hey, Mom is Jacob here yet?" stopping her before she left. "No, but he called and said he was on his way".

"K thanks Mom".

"Make sure you hurry up", "Ya", I said continuing to pack.

I'm super excited for our trip, especially since Jacob is coming. Ever since the day on the beach, when Jacob and I went cliff diving; I loved cliff diving the rush and the feeling that dwells up inside of your stomach. But, anyways the feelings that build up inside of me every time I see his glittering teeth, smooth face, deep chocolate eyes, and plump smooth lips and oh, don't forget about his big muscular body. Before I always felt like Jacob was my brother or a best friend, and he is but now he feels more than that like the love of my life.

I was finally done packing when I heard the doorbell ring. I quickly grabbed my huge suit case and my carry on in vampire speed and ran down stairs before anyone can get the door. I opened it and there he was standing in the door way. I ran into his arms and I hugged him as he hugged me with his huge arms. "Hey" he said with a smile painted on his face. "Hi" I said with a cheery voice. Before I knew it we were already saying our goodbyes. "Hey honey, do you want to ride with Jacob?" with Alice practically screaming in

my ear I didn't know who that was, but with the words that came out of the person's mouth I quickly turned around while saying "Thank you Mo-Dad". I was so confused, my dad said those words. I know I shouldn't be surprised but my Dad isn't as fond of Jake as we all are, besides Rose. Even though my Dad was worse in the past he has definitely improved over the years. But I thought my Mom would be the one to ask me that or I would have to ask them myself. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you a million times thank you, you don't know how much you made this trip better".

We were on the road finally just me and Jake in his little red Rabbit. We started talking about what we would do like swimming in the clear blue water and maybe even go cliff diving there. "This is going to be so much fun" I said while excitement rushed through my veins. "Ya, I can't wait either". The only thing I was scared about is my boyfriend Kevin. And what he would think of me and Jake being together on an island.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Isle Esme

We were finally on the plane and I couldn't wait until we landed in Rio de Janeiro. After we were allowed to take out our stuff the flight attendances' started coming by. A blonde Barbie doll looking chick came by, but before she got over here she spotted Jake and me talking. And messed up her hair a bit and perked up her breasts. I gave her a dirty look while Jake took out his laptop and she met my eyes and she returned the look I shot at her.

She walked over and in a sexy tone asked Jake "Would you like anything to drink?". If she was a real Barbie I would've snapped her in half so fast. I don't know where all this anger was coming from but I did know that now my Dad was smirking in the 5th row while me and Jake were in the 2nd row. "I'll have… a coke, please"

"And I'll have a sprite, please"

She gave me a look as if I just appeared out of know where. "Yes there's a person sitting here too". I gave her another dirty look and with that she was gone. And came back with our drinks in 2 minutes. "What was that about?" Jake asked. "Well, I think that it was completely rude for that bitch to just ignore me like that". Right when I said that the girl walked past us "Aaarrdg…Slut" I said as she walked by in a coughing tone. "What movie do you want to watch Transformers or The Avengers? "he asked "Ummm…The Avengers" I answered. In the middle of the movie, darkness took over me and I was surrounded by darkness. I woke in the middle of a roaring sound and found that we were in the middle of the water moving in a speed boat. It was dark and the stars and moon were beautiful. "Hello" my mom said, while I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "Hi, what time is it?"

"It's around 9:00" my Mom said.

My Mom went and sat at the front seat beside my Dad.

"You are a heavy sleeper" Jake said.

"Hahaha" I said sarcastically. "What you are, I would not be able to sleep through a roar of a boat engine". There was a little table between my seat and Jakes seat on the boat. His hand was just sitting there inches, now centimeters, now milometers then his fingers touched mine and just as my hand was about to go under his. Memories of my boyfriend Kevin slipped into my mind and I pulled away just as the heat from his hand took over my hand. "So we're finally here" I said to break the awkwardness. "Ya, pretty amazing, huh" . He sounded sad and depressed, but I don't know why. We got to the island, the house is amazing, "Its beautiful" I managed to gasp out in awww. Jake was the same way. My parents showed us to our rooms we unpacked our stuff.

"Good night, Renesmee, love you sleep well" my parents told me as they both kissed me on the cheek. "Night" Jake said to me, "Good night Jake" and I quickly ran over to him and gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek. I then rushed to my room and put on my pajamas and wrapped myself in my blankets.

_I was walking in a room it was dark with marble wall. It was beautiful but in a way it was very familiar, not like I've been there before but from people describing this weird but beautiful place. Then I emerged into a light filled room it was circular and there was three chairs. A rather large chair in the middle and two not so big ones on the side. A sharp pain pierced the middle of my stomach. I looked down and saw a small baby hand pressing through my rather large stomach. I screamed in intense pain located in the center of my stomach. And fell to my knees crying with hot tears streaming down my face and sweat all over my body. Then I heard a voice "Hello Renesmee so happy to see you again". I looked up and saw Marcus on the left chair, Cauis on the right side of the large chair and then Aro sitting on the large chair, in the middle. I was on my knees with tears on my face. Then I saw her, a little girl with her back towards me with a white dress and long bronze hair like mine and tanned skin. From the back she looked around the age of 4. She turned around and I saw her red eyes and thick red blood pouring down the front of her beautiful white dress. Jacob lying on the ground beside her with blood on his neck. I screamed his name but he wouldn't move. I then screamed it again but still wouldn't move I then screamed it a third time but nothing happened. It was silent besides the laughing of the three men and then a high pitched voice saying to me "Hi, Mommy". I looked up and saw the little girl standing in front of me now "Mommy when are you having my brother?", just then the sharp pain stabbed in my stomach for the second time. I fell to my back weeping in pain. "He will be a great member to the Volturi, just like your daughter, to bad she decided to feed on her Father and your husband you guys could've had more offspring"._

I then woke up with tears washing down my face with sweat and screaming and my heart racing in intense speed. There was then my Mom, Dad, and Jake standing in front of me with concerned looks on all their faces. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I just had a bad dream, I'm fine"

"Okay, goodnight and get some sleep"

"I will, thanks Mom, and thanks Dad"

Jake was just about to leave when I grabbed his hand. He turned around "Ya"

"Just wondering if you could lie with me for a bit, it will help me fall asleep"

"K I'll stay here until you sleep"

He then crawled over top of me and lied on my left side. He put the blankets over us and his warmth immediately took over my body. The feelings took over me again and my eyes started to get heavy. Darkness took over me and I fell asleep. With dreams of me and Jacob holding my hand on First Beach and our kids running in front of us.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mine and Jacob's Adventure's

I awoke in the morning to the smell of fresh pancakes and bacon and corn bread. I walked out in my pajamas and my hair in a ponytail. My Mom was in the kitchen making breakfast. "How was your night?" my Mom asked while flipping a pancake

"It was good; I slept well after you guys left". "Do you mean when Jacob lied down with you for a while" my Mom said as more of a statement then a question. "Can you go wake up Jacob for breakfast, sweetie?"

"Ya, sure I'll be right back"

I walked into the room Jake was staying in. I walked over to his bed and poked him on the shoulder; he didn't wake up. Then I told him to wake up still didn't wake up. I then went into the bathroom, grabbed a cup filled it up with freezing cold water and poured it slowly over his head. "Aaaarg what is that?" he looked up and saw me pouring the water over him and grabbed my hand a pulled me onto the bed while grabbing the cup and pouring it on my head. I gave him a sarcastic dirty look. Then I got up off of the bed, "Aren't you going to come have pancakes and bacon, oh and don't forget the corn bread. Yummmm"

He then pulled the covers off and stood up forgetting that he was butt naked. My eyelids opened as wise as they could go. I quickly took a glimpse down between his legs but then noticed that I was staring at his thing for 1 minute now. Then looked up at his face with my face going completely red.

"Sorry I sleep naked"

"No that's….okay"

I then ran as fast as I could go out into the dining room and waited. Jacob then came out into the dining room fully clothed. We sat down and filled our plates with the mouthwatering food. "So what are you guys doing today?" my Dad asked with a concern look probably thinking we were going to do something bad.

He just gave a slight nod to me, after reading my mind. _No Dad we are not. _I thought. "Well I think we should go cliff diving, how about you Jacob?"

"I think that would be a great idea, how about you Edward do you think I would be allowed to take your daughter to go cliff diving?"

"Ya I guess you can"

I finished my breakfast as fast as I could go without choking to death. I ran to my room and put on my purple two piece bathing suit. Then put over my white tang top and jean booty shorts. Jake came out with just red and black swim shorts and no shirt. I grabbed my beach bag and put a towel in it and grabbed Jakes towel and put it in the bag.

"Make sure you guys are both safe"

"Ta Dad we will don't worry"

"K love you make sure you're back before dinner" my Mom said while collecting the dishes. Me and Jake left and walked to a nice cliff with a little cove underneath, with beautiful clear water. I put the bag down and we went up to the top of the cliff.

"Are you ready?" Jake asked with a big grin showing all of his white, beautiful, straight teeth. "Ready as I'll ever be". I grabbed his hand and we jumped. The hair danced through my hair and around my skin. We hit the water and then we immediately swam to the surface. We gasped for air. We then swam to the cove and swam around in the water. For a bit, "Hey Ness come here"

"K"

I swam over there and he gave me a little bracelet with little white sea shells. I gasped in amazement.

"What is this for?"

"Just so you remember this" he said while I swam into is arms. I let go and we locked eyes he gazed into mine as I gazed into his. He bent down as I stood on my tip toes in the soft sand to reach his lips. Our lips met and our tongues locked together. Thirty seconds passed. We broke a part and took a breath. I quickly ran out of the water and ran back to the house as fast as I could. I ran into the room and noticed that my parents weren't here _Good _I thought. And cried myself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Don't Leave

I awoke with my eyes puffy and red, with a puddle of tears staining my pillow. I got up still with my swim suit on. I got dressed into some sweat pants and a pink tag top on and put my hair in a ponytail with a white head band on. I had a shower and brushed my teeth. I then went into the kitchen and made a bowl of eggs and some toast I put some onto my plate and even prepared a plate for Jake. Even though the kiss was the best thing in the world I don't know why I felt so upset. I think it might've been from me having a boyfriend and feeling like I betrayed him. I went onto the porch and sat down on the stairs that lead to the beach and ate my breakfast. The sight was beautiful. It reminded me of Jake, his teeth brighter than the sun and his skin as soft as the sand. I started to feel the tear's softy washed down my smooth cheek. I couldn't help it just thinking of him made my heart break.

I heard footsteps and saw Jacob coming outside I stood up and put my plate on the little table outside. I quickly turned around and sat back down and quickly popped a breath mint into my mouth; just in case. He came and sat down beside me on the step.

"Did you eat your breakfast?"

"No, I'm not that hungry, I saw the note saying that your parents went hunting"

"Ya"

Jake not hungry I couldn't believe it there had to be something wrong and I know exactly what it was. "About the kiss last night I'm sorry if it made you upset or offended you, I just thought that you wouldn't mind, Nessie I really am sorry"

"Don't be I'm just so confused"

I felt the tears start coming and before I was able to stop them they were already down my face.

"Nessie don't cry I didn't mean to hurt you that much"

"Jake it wasn't what you did, it's just I have a boyfriend and I feel like I'm betraying Kevin"

I saw some anger escape Jake as I said Kevin.

"Jake I do li-"

"DAMN IT NESSIE I IMPRINTED ON YOU, YOU ARE MY IMPRINT NESSIE. I LOVE YOU!"

What Jake imprinted on me? I knew a bit about imprinting that it was like a soul mate, like love at first sight.

"That's why I have to leave. I'm packing up my stuff and I'm going"

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know but I'll find somewhere to go don't worry"

I couldn't believe it. Jake was going to leave. Jake was going to leave me. By now we were standing up now facing each other.

"Jake you can't leave"

I now noticed the duffle bag beside him. He grabbed it and started to run. I got up and ran as fast as I could. I ran and jumped on his back and fell to the sand I turned him over on his back, while I was lying on his chest.

"Jake I love you"

I then felt our lips meet and our tongues lock he picked me up and walked back to the house still kissing, we went into my room. He pressed me against the wall and ripped of my shirt with just my bra on. We fell onto the bed with me on top. I grabbed the collar of his white t-shirt and pulled, his white shirt ripped into two pieces. He took of my bra as I pulled off his pants.

"Are you sure about this do you really want this?" Jake said while huffing and puffing.

"Yes Jake, I want you, I want all of you" I said while huffing.

I then heard footsteps. It was my parents, they were coming this way. I quickly went under his covers and hid from my parents.

"Jacob where's Renesmee?" my Mom asked in concern.

"I think she said she was going hunting"

"K when she gets back can you meet us just down the beach, we are going swimming and thought that you would like to go with us"

"Okay we will get there when she gets back"

"K see you there"

After I knew they were gone I got out of the covers.

"I guess I'm back from hunting, huh"

"I guess you are" he said with a huge smile on his face.

"I guess we better start getting ready"

I got up and got into my swim suit and so did Jake. We walked to the spot that my parents were and saw them swimming and having tons of fun. Jake and I got in and we swam until dinner we went back to the house and made dinner. Jake and I ate and then we went to bed. That night was one of the best nights of my life dreaming about Jake.


End file.
